


Jim and the Deep Dark Fear

by Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz)



Series: Trollhunter Drabbles/ one shots [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Body Possession, Character Death, Gen, The Deep, written before season 3 of trollhunters came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz
Summary: Written before Season 3 of Trollhunters came out. Slowly bringing over my drabbles/one shots hereJim went into the deep. What came out wasn't exactly what went in.





	Jim and the Deep Dark Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way before 3 below was even really a thing so I wrote a lot of fics about what the Deep COULD be. Why Jim was seen fighting one second and then was out of it the next.

It..

Existed in the dark, in the deepest darkest shadows in your room at night. It hid in those and only moved when you were about to fall asleep for the night only to wake up and stare because you know it moved you know it did. The deepest shadows that turn into monsters because your mind can't actually tell what's there and it frightens you. That's what it is. What is always has been and what it always will be.

Or so it thought.

Over the centuries it's been alive it's seen it's fair share of creatures ranging from dragons to trolls with the odd fairy and pixie. Very rarely did a human ever fall into it's grasp and never did a human ever leave unscathed or at all. So when a young boy came flying out from the light baring the armor of it's old friend did it know someone was off. Of course it immediately shifted into the boy's deepest darkest fear. For it, shifting into an evil version of it's prey was not unusual but it was for a child. Children usually had fears like monsters or teachers and the rare occasional adult figure. It was very strange for a child to fear it's own reflection, a twisted one at that.

What had happen to this child for it to have such a _fear_?

No matter, they battled as it always does and the boy wavered just like they always do. This was different. The boy, deep down, did not want to win this fight.

For the first time in it's existence...It wavered.

It wavered after their swords clashed and they were once again shrouded in darkness. It was in that second when they truly saw the other.

So it followed.

It followed the boy out, trying to keep him sane because it took on to much of his emotions for it to leave him alone.

It learned. It laughed. It _loved_.

All the emotions it never felt in this time because everyone who came to see it were scared and afraid and terrified of it.

He wasn't.

It grew closer to the boy, slowly starting to act like the other but still different in many ways. When the boy was tired it took over and usually no one caught on. Every so often people would question cause it did something he wouldn't do but usually it worked.

It felt his sorrow. He wanted it to have a life of it's own. It reassured the boy it was fine the way it was.

* * *

  
Then the battle came.

It was fierce as battles usually were. It knew of battles from the many war beaten soldiers that had fallen into it's grasp.

It was so much worse in real life.

So many so many fallen friends, comrades, families and their bodies were surrounding them. It felt horrible and wanted to run and take them both away from this because he was a kid and it didn't understand and.

_'You deserve a chance.'_

The final battle. Jim won, his friends came to congratulate him on his victory but their cheers fell on deaf ears. It... looked up with it's well known red eyes in agony. It's mouth opened to scream, to talk, to do anything but all that came out was a pitiful cry.

"It should've been me," it cried with the face of a young boy that was gone too son, "It should've been me."


End file.
